


Kaiju Rampage

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann does what Newt wants for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaiju Rampage

Title: Kaiju Rampage  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Hermann does what Newt wants for his birthday.

"Newton, I feel rather foolish like this."

"Hermann, you said you'd do what I wanted for my birthday. This is what I wanted."

"I am covered from head to toe in edible green body paint."

"That's because my Godzilla costume was too small for you."

"This is going to make a mess."

"So?"

"Do you really want me to squash those tiny buildings with my feet?"

"You're supposed to be rampaging through the city. Stomp those buildings, kick those tiny cars, and knock those Lego guys out of the way. Don't step on the Legos, Hermann, you'll hurt your feet."

"Ow, those guys are sharp."

"I warned you. You're supposed to be roaring too."

"Roar."

"Hermann."

"Fine! ROAR! Hermann-zilla smash! RAWR! Newton, stop laughing at me."

"Hermann-zilla? Oh my god. I can't. I can't."

"If you're going to be like this, I'll just go take a shower and finish my book."

"I'm sorry. Come over here, okay? Get on the bed and I'll start taking that body paint off."

"That tickles, Newton. Does that stuff actually taste green?"

"How can something taste like green? It has a minty flavor. Here, try it."

"Not bad. Happy Birthday, Newton."

"Thank you, Hermann-zilla."


End file.
